<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如影隨形 by Apcrwp04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315343">如影隨形</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apcrwp04/pseuds/Apcrwp04'>Apcrwp04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Stalker Tim Drake, Top Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apcrwp04/pseuds/Apcrwp04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TimJay<br/>stalker!Tim重新上工 &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>提姆-STK-德雷克一直是我的萌點<br/>每個進來看文的都必須強迫吃下🤪</p><p> </p><p>OOC都是我的鍋</p><p>Timothy Jackson "Tim" Drake = 提莫西·傑克森·「提姆」·德雷克</p><p>Jason Todd = 傑森·陶德</p><p>其他有再補上</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
當他和蝙蝠俠窩在蝙蝠電腦前，他們開始各自找尋和過濾近期高譚出現的怪異人物、反派、和一些異象。</p><p>隨著時間他們進行歸檔和標註最近的行為，</p><p>最後尋找到一名，一個在皮夾克之下豪不隱藏的紅色蝙蝠和令人矚目的紅色頭罩。</p><p>提姆撇了撇嘴，他和蝙蝠俠在分析著這名人物，認為是一頭熱加入高譚市這幫派混水的外來者，但同時這名外來者對小丑幫以及在阿卡漢姆精神病院的小丑似乎又有莫名的狂熱，處處朝著小丑幫進行一些攻擊及挑釁。</p><p>針對行為和地域行為，一開始他們判別為私人恩怨，但是身上的紅蝙蝠卻無法解釋。</p><p>他們在巡邏的這段時間內與這人物也沒有衝突，甚至不曉得這號人物的資訊，像是有意的避過他們的眼中．</p><p>當他們發現時，紅頭罩出現在高譚市已經有一個多月，大部分收集來的消息都只是紅頭罩會參與各種規模的幫派火拚，並以出色的射擊技巧和出眾的外觀引起許多的注目。</p><p>說實話，一個紅頭罩和一個紅蝙蝠掛在身上，就足夠顯眼。</p><p> </p><p>他們終於蒐羅到一個清晰的監視器鏡頭的影像，將他拉大置蝙蝠電腦的大螢幕播放。</p><p>而在透過鏡頭看到紅頭罩之時，在影像放大紅頭罩的肢體語言之時，提姆·德雷克的內心如同被爆能槍擊中，一切的原因都是，他是，提姆·AKA羅賓·前任羅賓STK·德雷克。</p><p>關鍵字：<strong>前任羅賓</strong></p><p>只憑著第一眼，他就認出來了。</p><p> </p><p>紅頭罩的一個可愛小巧的歪頭、肩膀幅度的高低差、手肘的擺放姿勢、在等待時不耐煩的抖著左腿、走路時和奔跑的姿勢，全部與他心中唯一的至愛相同，絕對相同、同個模組只是等比例加大⋯或許還重了點。</p><p> </p><p>他在蝙蝠電腦前幾乎按耐不住激動的吸氣聲和漲紅的臉，身體的每一根神經都在逼迫他拿起在床底的相機，重啟他偉大的舊業，繼續追隨<em>他的愛</em>、他<em>生命的意義</em>和<em>呼吸的泉源</em>⋯⋯。</p><p>FK，他有說過愛死傑森·陶德了嗎，那個他以為只能緬懷在心中的小巧羅賓，現在、此時、這一刻活跳跳的又出現在螢幕中了。</p><p>這時畫面中的紅頭罩終於發現到朝著他拍攝的監像後，歪著頭揮動左手打個招呼，後以右手舉槍射擊監像頭，再導致影像畫面遭到破壞，畫面顯示無訊號後，他一定把周圍的空氣都吸完了。他忘了吐氣的方式。</p><p>他確實被擊中了，實實在在的那種。</p><p> </p><p>「提姆、提姆」</p><p>布魯斯的臉赫然蓋過失去訊號的影像出現在提姆視線中，且帶著蝙蝠俠式的贊成的擔憂，讓提姆終於回神過來。</p><p>「你該休息了，提姆」</p><p>「哦、哦，好的」肺部所有的氣體終於得到在空氣中的釋放。</p><p>天啊，蝙蝠俠一定誤會了，認為他被槍械或者其他事情驚嚇到，他要先向蝙蝠俠說明哪一項事情，等等，為什麼他腦中的優先順序的第一項應該是先升級他的相機設備？</p><p>邁了近半時的路程，提姆終於回到床上，一臉埋進枕頭好讓自己興奮的尖叫得到絲絲的掩蓋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
1.1</p><p>巡視新地盤的紅頭罩全身發冷，顫動一下。<br/>
「什麼鬼⋯⋯。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p><p><br/>
『你應該先告訴你的蝙蝠爸爸，讓他理解他養了甚麼樣的一個<strong>小變態</strong>』<br/>
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　－－－傑森·語重心長·陶德語。</p><p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
2</p><p>睡前是不是喝了咖啡因的飲料？提姆睜大眼睛的想著。</p><p>整夜無法入眠，他的腦袋塞滿了紅色的頭罩，不管是閉眼還是睜眼都環繞著紅棗，而距離上學時間只剩不到一個小時，想當然這是個糟糕的警訊⋯⋯。</p><p>而嗡嗡嗡的耳鳴噪音不停的提示他真的該睡了，但他無法停止腦袋去思考明日的行動，</p><p>例如：他該去哪部署觀察紅頭罩的第一個定點、該怎麼找到他的安全屋或者辦公室、那之後要怎麼追隨他的平日生活、從哪放個幾個攝錄頭⋯。</p><p>或者思考些更私人的問題，例如：傑森還會把金紅色的頭髮染黑嗎？像羅賓時期一樣，只有在近距離的髮根可以看到一絲絲個亮痕、</p><p>以及他的戰術靴裡有像小精靈靴裡偷偷墊高嗎？不然透過皮褲隱約看到的的肌肉線條為什麼一樣漂亮卻蠻橫有力，又如此的修長。</p><p>夜晚時傑森還會像以前一樣，坐在滴水獸旁晃擺著雙腿、以及在蝙蝠俠不注意（或假裝不注意）的情況下，偷偷跑到公園巷與那裡的街頭小孩一起玩耍嗎？</p><p>噢⋯看來⋯⋯他有可以著手的⋯⋯點，你真是天才，德雷克。</p><p>提姆在腦袋布置一整套計畫後，終於閉眼安息。</p><p>「提莫西少爺，該起床了」</p><p>慢著，阿福，我才睡不到一分鐘，我不應該受到折磨。再給我一分鐘，我等等就醒了。</p><p>真⋯⋯的再一⋯下⋯。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
2.1</p><p>提姆·德雷克·韋恩在教授『又遲到了』的眼神中，以頭髮整理不齊以及頹廢的走路方式出現在教室。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p><p>『你可悲的腦袋真的該休息了』<br/>
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　－－－已經為提姆西滴濾<strong><em>第四杯</em></strong>咖啡的傑伊語。</p><p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>噢，好吧，他確實蹲點到紅頭罩了。</p><p>離他看到蝙蝠洞的那影像已經將近一個禮拜，他生命中僅剩的氣息又可以再次經由現實的傑森·陶德吸飽滿。</p><p>順帶一提，另外一絲的維繫是靠著床底下的寶物以及他的想像，他的想像可豐富了，年齡不能定義的那種。</p><p>感謝互聯網。</p><p><br/>
這也是他在大半夜為什麼會穿著全黑的潛行衣隱密的倚靠在公園巷的防火梯上，手中不停點擊平板電腦切換一個個監視器的畫面的原因。</p><p>據可靠消息，每到這個時分紅頭罩都會出現在巷子中，為巷子內幾個不願前往收養所的孩子提供些食物及衣物，換取一些微小的情報資訊。</p><p><br/>
當有重機獨特的引擎聲停留在巷口時，他放下了手中的平板，轉而從他的書包中提起相機，裝上高倍率的鏡頭以及隨時待命的夜視功能，朝往巷口注視。</p><p>他按下了錄影的紅色圓形案鍵。</p><p>鏡頭跟隨著從巷口進來的紅頭罩，乖僻的牽著重機緩緩的移動到巷內，並停在陰影中，提姆看不到重機的品牌或細節，希望相機的高畫質可以解析出來，如此就可以買一台相同的的，雖然他更想要傑森騎過的，一想到傑森如何用長腿跨坐在上和緊緊的夾著車身及彎腰時的陰影線條，提姆的內心世界再次美好，他真想摸摸看車身上被傑森長時間碰觸的餘溫。</p><p>「好，摩托車，乖乖停在這裡不要亂動」<br/>
傑森在確認車子停靠好之後，用皮革手套輕輕的撫摸車頭，透過變聲器平板的嗓音稱讚著車子。</p><p>提姆再次被敲擊柔軟的內心，他想成那個車頭，或者那台車，無所謂。</p><p>緊接著紅頭罩從車子側身的皮包中提出三、四個速食店的小紙袋，踩著戰術靴腳步沒有任何隱藏的往更深處走去，直到有一、二位穿著衣物簡樸的孩子，從角落堆疊的紙箱探出頭來。</p><p>距離實在太遠了，他的相機無法收聲，但不影響他不停點擊快門，他的方向只能焦距於紅頭罩背面及小部分的腰側，在紅頭罩彎下腰及蹲下身子育孩子對話時，他忍不住朝臀部拍攝幾張特寫，可惜紅頭罩內裡是一件類似緊身衣的衣物，不能蹲下時隱約露出肉色的臀部。貌似全身只有小部分的脖頸和更小部分的手腕展露出來，真可惜。</p><p>再確認紅頭罩與車子相隔較遠時，提姆把相機放置在可以對著紅頭罩拍攝的梯子上並牢牢緊綁，迅速的攀爬延伸的管路及突起的牆壁建物，來到紅頭罩的機車旁，將他準備好的一些小玩意分別隱藏在機車死角，起碼短時間內不會發現就足已，再離開前他忍不住摸了一下機車上已經冰涼的座椅。摩托車是私人訂做的，再檢查時他竟然發現車上居然藏了五把熱兵器，其中一把竟然還是大口徑的狙擊步槍，高譚市會出現的裝甲車，除了蝙蝠車以外，提姆實在想不到其他的。</p><p>等到他再回到防火梯上，他將相機關機，重新拆解後放回書包中，轉而拿起平板電腦確認全部藏在紅頭罩機車上的小玩意訊號正常，且定位正確。</p><p>現在已經二點半了，他必須趕快回到莊園裡面，搶在蝙蝠俠巡邏結束的前一個小時舒舒服服地躺在床上，好證實他的夜晚溫書假絕無造假。他不捨的再朝紅頭罩的方向再看幾眼才離去。</p><p>他就是<em>時間管理大師</em>·提姆。</p><p> </p><p>3.1<br/>
紅頭罩與那群孩子聊了近一個小時，再檢視完孩子們全部的紙板小窩沒有毒品或其他藥物，以及物資充足，他才滿意的離開巷子內騎著摩托車揚長而去。</p><p>只是這摩托車的坐墊怎麼變得不太舒適...他又胖了嗎？</p><p> </p><p><br/>
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p><p>『你得停止在我身上放定位器，頭罩不行，注射的也不行！』<br/>
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　－－－－在最新的重機上拔下了<em><strong>三十二個</strong></em>定位器的大紅怒語。</p><p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4</p><p>透過這幾日的定位及竊聽，他已經鎖定了一個位在冰山區的富人住宅，出乎他意料之外。紅頭罩才剛回到高罈不足三個月，卻有充沛的財力及人脈，假身分的經歷更是毫無破綻，而紅頭罩需要維持假身分的活動及日常，才讓提姆有機可趁的闖進呃...威廉·達西－－紅頭罩、傲慢與偏見、好吧他不應該感到意外－－的私人住宅。</p><p>這就是個樣品屋，說不定更是一個陷阱...吧。在他讓全部的感應器停止運作後，驚訝的瀏覽屋內的內裝，不是開玩笑，這他媽的房子裡竟然裝了二十多根羅馬柱，而角落裡沒有一絲髒污及灰塵，就連流理檯都是乾燥且光亮的，不，連打開烤箱後一滴油漬也都沒有，我的老天原來馬克杯可以這麼白。</p><p>他就是個活生生闖進來的汙點，最好不要去想起上次整理自己或者房間的時間，沒對比沒有傷害。</p><p>透過一些敲擊及小技巧和思路，提姆在冷藏庫附近的地板尋找到一個通往地下室個暗門，暗門的擺放位置讓他些許不安，廚房、冷藏室、地下儲物間－－－這很正常，每個家庭都會這樣擺放，食人魔也是，閉嘴，德雷克。</p><p>打開暗門時飄出的火藥及冷金屬的味道第一次令他安心，等到他摸索到了電源開關後，亮起的地下室確讓他確實認識到紅頭罩對於歸類與整理激進到不可思議的地步，連擺放槍械的的地下軍火庫竟然一一的是按照類型名稱由a至z擺放，等等，為什麼還有來自刺客聯盟的長刀。</p><p>提姆好奇的從牆面的擺放位置取下長刀，無論是材質與握柄都比起量產販售的的殺手武器來得精緻，刀身輕盈揮動起流暢，金屬的材質有待商榷，而在刀柄刻有一行用紅色書寫的拉丁文字引起他的注意，他拿起相機不緩不徐的拍下細節及長刀全身。在把刀子重新放回牆上後，他拿著相機對著周圍進行錄影。</p><p>巡視一圈後他又不太確定紅頭罩是否住在這裡了，有鑑於他並沒有看到那身制服或其他備份的衣物及頭罩，而他所剩下的時間不多了，只能將剩餘的時間前往探索主臥室了，更正，主臥室才應該是一整個行動的重點。</p><p>哇哦，他當然知道這棟建築的主臥房在哪，他只是習慣把最好的留到最晚打開。</p><p>但站在門口前，他似乎有點控制不住自己的心跳聲響徹至耳膜和腦袋的鼓動，握著主臥室的門把就讓他的手指忍不住的顫抖。這不是他第一次進入到傑森的房間，他不數十次的進入過傑森在莊園裡小小房間，他總是在那個床上的棉織物試圖吸取一些屬於傑森的氣息，雖然撲鼻的結果總是洗滌精的味道讓他備感失望。他深吸一口氣，視死如歸的打開房門。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
他如果在主臥室中的淋浴間擺放隱藏攝像頭不被發現的機率有多高？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.1</p><p>提姆·德雷克絕望的看著熱氣緩緩伸起的煙霧瀰漫在鏡頭前。落在一旁的塑膠罐及紙巾看起來格外諷刺。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p><p>『那些是待洗的衣服，快把你該死的頭離開那裏！！髒鳥！！』</p><p>　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　－－－正在思考把提姆丟進洗衣機的主意時否行得通的大紅鳥語。<br/>
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>卯足全部能量的TIM,下一篇才會進入房內(x<br/>我喜歡結束工作後寫一點點短短的文娛樂自己，用我的小手手及逗比腦袋，只能短，像這篇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有小紅的自慰跟Tim腦內模擬大紅自慰的描寫<br/>ＯＯＣ我的鍋<br/>一開始不是想小黃文的但是手手控制不住,怪他</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.</p><p>提姆對自己的偵查工作的能力與態度有相當高的自信心，他總是冷靜且把自己的利益放置最下方，以少年泰坦團隊最好的方針為需求去創造計畫，聽起來冷靜無私大我，上述的情況，然而現在都沒有發生。</p><p>偵查工作的守則也擋不了提姆跨步奔向大床倒臥，雙手攬起床頭的兩顆枕頭抱在懷中，大口的吸飽。用全身磨蹭著床單留下無數的DNA。</p><p>臉沉在枕頭的提姆，心想著自己不能容易滿足，他可是在傑森的住處，一定有更私密的物品可以滿足他，但是枕頭上沐浴精和菸味，與一點微量的煙硝味讓他不想放開，他只好抱著一顆枕頭站在衣物間前，翻閱裡面櫃子。</p><p>衣物櫃子裡是新的襯衫、第二層櫃子是新的領帶、第三層夾櫃是新的袖扣、藏在衣物櫃夾層裡的槍械也是新的、藏在櫃子最下方的鞋盒裡面是零落的子彈，提姆要心碎了，他又翻到下一個櫃子上，新的手錶和戒指、下一層新的襪子，再下一層新的汗衫，他有預感下一層是他的目的地，但仍也是新的。</p><p>預感總不讓他失望，滿滿的小褲褲五顏六色甚至豹紋都是新的，等等旁邊那條是蕾絲，紅頭罩真的會穿這犯罪的小東西的嗎，提姆希望傑森會，這樣他待會再衣物間設置的攝像頭就有無盡的價值。</p><p>於是他抱著枕頭又跑到淋浴間裡，期盼放在門口旁的衣物籃。</p><p><br/>
哦。</p><p><br/>
他抱著枕頭蹲下身，用右手的食指向衣物籃勾出一塊亮紅色的純棉布料。</p><p>提姆對阿福發誓，他用了這輩子最好的自制力才不把那條男士內褲當作粉末毒品一樣使用，他是少年泰坦的領袖，他永遠有最好的計畫，這條類毒品的內褲只是Plan B的第一項。於是快速的將內褲塞到潛行褲的口袋中。</p><p>再次回到床頭的提姆，直接拉開為在床邊的雙層櫃，果不其然的找到各種小鋁箔包裝的潤滑劑，這是每個男性的需求，他得意地想著。除非傑森有勃起障礙，呃，這點提姆倒是忽略了。第二層是個死櫃，無法翻開。</p><p>儘管現代人類對於自慰的媒介總是透過影音媒體(互聯網萬歲)，但提姆還是探頭到床下想群找是否有色情雜誌的存在，性癖或嗜好會表露一覽無遺的那種。</p><p>他也好奇傑森會對那一類型的女優感到性趣，結果當他從床底翻出一本本全新未開封的，封面是成熟男性雜誌時，只有十八歲的提姆開始不舒服。雜誌其中一本封面還是他熟悉的監護人，菁英總裁的標題，認真的？布魯西？</p><p>最終找到一本開封過且邊角有折角的雜誌，《格蘭塔》文學雜誌...。不，他絕對不相信有人會拿著文學雜誌自慰。他將所有的雜誌又丟回床底下。</p><p>他又再次摸索床邊的雙層櫃，在一大堆小鋁箔包裝的潤滑劑下，發現有一個小鎖扣連接著第二層，他將扣環拉開，下方的櫃子就順勢打開。</p><p>這倒是讓提姆驚訝了，這八成是成人版的玩具箱，但還是全新的、全新的、用過...！！！他看著一根明顯被開封使用過的震動棒，黑色的，光滑的，上下開關有磨損的痕跡，提姆腦內衝擊著各種不可訴說的畫面。</p><p>傑森會怎麼使用震動棒？他會撫慰乳頭、陰莖、甚至後穴嗎？</p><p>提姆使用沒有抱著枕頭的右手緊緊地掐了他控制不住的下半身，射在褲子裡可不是在計畫內，艱難的使用一手從撐起整個三角型的潛行褲中拖出他顯然失控的陰莖。</p><p>一頭倒回床上後，他迫不急待的把口袋的內褲拿出後磨蹭前方，使用一小包潤滑劑沾滿柱身，免得太過乾燥。側過身後，左手緊緊的抱著枕頭，將上半身密合地壓在枕頭，右手不停歇地使用內褲在陰莖上下滑動。提姆緊閉雙眼，哼哼卿卿的呻吟。</p><p>想像傑森用著震動棒，從雙唇往下沿著脖頸在劃過壯實的胸部，結實卻線條優美的腹部，隔著一條白色蕾絲點綴得女性內褲頂著前頭濕得漏液的鼓包。傑森的陰莖無法被蕾絲完整的包覆，索性將它向下勾到大腿根部下方點，一手提著濕滑的陰莖，一手將震動棒在沿著頂端遊走而取悅自己。待震動棒被前方濕黏的稠液沾滿時，在繞過雙球，來到緊閉的小穴旁磨蹭，淺近淺出的試圖擴張，一次一次的增加進入頻率和深淺，足以到毫無阻礙的抽插後，才開始摸著挺立的前方撸動。</p><p>提姆跟著想像的傑森保持同樣的節奏，他有注意到震動棒開關旁的一個切換按鈕，從圖示說明是切換振動頻率，如果把頻率調節到最高，傑森會隱忍著呻吟還是放蕩出聲？在高潮時會把震動棒速速的拔出，還是繼續放在體內想餘韻、或者繼續賣力地抽插直到另一波高潮來臨？</p><p>想像出的各種結果，讓提姆忍不住嘶吼對著手中的早已濕爛的內褲射出他的一點腦袋和精液上去。</p><p>待全身發熱的身體和心跳逐漸緩和，提姆才起身收拾他所造出來的殘局。</p><p>而那條沾滿自己體液的內褲又再一次被收回口袋之中。</p><p> </p><p>5.1<br/>
忙碌一整天的威廉·達西－－紅頭罩－－終於回到住所，雙手大開的躺在床上準備就寢，發現枕頭上有浸濕的痕跡，心中抱怨著：「漏水的破房子，明天找人修修你。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p><p><br/>
『解釋！！』<br/>
　　　　　　－－－指著螢幕上各種自己安全屋浴室的畫面，氣憤到滿臉紅頭罩的紅頭罩語。</p><p><br/>
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>屋子和身分、房裡的所有東西都是塔莉亞幫桶提供的</p><p>棒子是個好笑的梗（？）有位置在寫XD</p><p>然後小紅目前還沒有掀開大紅的面罩,所以他是在對一顆紅棗和紅棗的變聲器自慰,yah,我就是那麼掃興XDD</p><p>如果Timjay搞一炮,Jason估計會壞掉(X)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>整篇文好像朝著不該朝的地方過去了<br/>壞掉的Tim會讓Batfam跟少年泰坦修回來的XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>6.</p><p>「嘿！」</p><p>提姆被嚇得一個激零，迅速的將筆記型電腦闔上，他正在編號分類傑森的照片，除了上次的住所以外他還另外的鎖定幾個安全屋，正打算利用今天休假的時間，進去摸索一番，原本預計再一小時就要出發了，但是窗戶被大力打開與熱烈的語氣，大概要再推遲一段時間。他忍不住嘆氣。</p><p>康納漂浮在韋恩莊園旁，手裡還提著加爾朝他招呼，兩人都穿著便服，加爾手中還拿著高譚一日遊，有人跟他們解釋過高譚並不是友善的旅遊地點嗎？他絕對提醒過他們大於一次了。</p><p>「真的？今天？」說實話提姆根本不想讓他們進來房間，他緊緊靠在窗框不為所動。</p><p>「哦拜託提米，就像個網紅一日遊，換個鞋、拍個照、享受陽光、美好的十八歲人生，晚點我們還可以Star Trek馬拉松，不久前你一直說服我們的任何Netflix片單－－」</p><p>「今晚我－－」提姆想試圖補救些甚麼。</p><p>「－－拜託－－我問過夜翼了，今晚羅賓不會參加夜巡－－，陪陪我們嘛....喵？」</p><p>看著康納手中的綠色小貓貓睜著無辜大眼，喵嗚喵嗚的小聲叫著，提姆絕對不是貓派，他也沒有母性發揮，就只是...只是...好吧。他伸手接過那個小貓貓並且讓開窗戶讓康納進到他的房內。小貓貓脫離他的手中跳到筆電上方，小小的屁股壓著筆電，眼神散發著『今天陪我、沒有電腦』的意思。</p><p>「哈，全世界第二的偵探」超級小子環視一圈凌亂的房內。<br/>「那包零食、那件衣服...?」</p><p>老天，那包剩下的零食是他上個月在泰坦塔的電影日順出的、那件衣服自兩個禮拜前被他穿過後就丟在那了，說真的，這兩個人到底要幹嘛？</p><p>「我以為你們是要我陪你們高譚一日遊的」</p><p>「我們是的，但是我們也在擔心，我是說...你的狀態很差、顯然疏遠著我們，上次你這樣幹的時候，...並不是太好的回憶」</p><p>康納和加爾確實在關心他，他知道自己有點過度著迷了，一但盯著就不會停下。</p><p>這讓他的朋友們誤解他又在做些甚麼傷害自己的冒險事情。</p><p>他忽略了他的朋友們。這的確是。</p><p>「...是我的錯，我只是在追蹤一個很重要的人物，他出現在高譚但是我和蝙蝠俠顯然不知道他的目的」</p><p>「像是喪鐘？」超級小子意指飄忽不定的雇傭兵。</p><p>「像是喪鐘。」羅賓意旨堅忍不毅的戰士。</p><p>「喵～」</p><p> </p><p>6.1</p><p>提姆把和康納與加爾合照塞進了從遊樂園商店的紀念品相框中，他們每個人都買了一個，大概也把同樣的相片放進去，離開之前他還時刻提醒著他們隱藏身分的重要性。</p><p>但貌似需要隱藏身分的只有一個人呀，就是自己，提姆悲哀的想著。</p><p> </p><p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p><p>『這是你的新制服？哦，該不會你想跟我湊個團隊吧？紅隊？』<br/>　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　－－－傑森上下注視新制服，感慨著提姆的品味語。</p><p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>又回到短短的感覺真好XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原本考慮要長篇長篇的update,但是那樣好無聊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7.</p>
<p>「有甚麼事情我該知道的嗎？」</p>
<p>蝙...布魯斯在一夜未眠後的早餐時間問了他，疲憊且陰鬱。</p>
<p>同樣疲憊的提姆一邊搖頭，一邊盡可能的不讓自己的額頭因為渴望睡眠，而去撞擊實木餐桌。</p>
<p>這不是一個好的時機，但布魯斯仍然繼續追問。</p>
<p>「告訴我」</p>
<p>這不是甚麼大事情，真的不是，他只是...。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>就在四個小時前他們去追捕了稻草人，沒有毒氣、沒有恐懼、但是跳下牆後有一個正在夜晚巡邏領地的紅頭罩，紅頭罩沒有騎著上次那一台配有反器材的摩托持車，而是一台更輕型的機車停留在牆邊，腳下都是一根根菸蒂，這裡離公園巷只有三條街的距離，遇到紅頭罩也並非意料之外，且對方一直嘗試遠離他們，他們照面的機會趨近於零。</p>
<p>他和蝙蝠俠跳下牆後一直保持緊戒，蝙蝠俠沒有停下追著稻草人腳步，羅賓確停下了。他隔著紅頭罩第一次與傑森對視，傑森的肢體僵硬，顯然對他們突然的出現感到驚訝，他看到傑森深深吸一口氣後顫抖的摧起機車油門，挑釁一般的擦身他與蝙蝠俠，趁著車速一把將稻草人扳倒，一個流暢的甩尾後又回身讓車頭的輪胎緊緊貼著稻草人面具下的頭骨。</p>
<p>紅頭罩很有耐心的等待他們湊向前，在大腿扣帶上的兩把槍也緊緊的鎖住，兩根手指在儀表板輕輕的敲著節奏，提姆有把握這首曲子是傑森放在音響旁的電影專輯的主題曲。</p>
<p>「你想要甚麼」</p>
<p>蝙蝠俠的反應讓紅頭罩不是滿意，油門再緩緩地摧動。</p>
<p>「你不能在高譚－－」</p>
<p>他必須阻止這兩個傻子打起來，傑森不知為何復活而且回到高譚，他不想讓憤怒的蝙蝠俠是傑森第一個要面對的蝙蝠俠版本，那從來不會是好事情，多半是以暴力和惡言相向以及更大的叛逆情緒，夜翼就是他看在眼中活生生的例子。</p>
<p>「210.3磅！！」</p>
<p>『什麼！？』</p>
<p>這是傑森寫在富人宅裡的體重控制表上數字，第一欄。</p>
<p>蝙蝠俠疑惑的看著紅頭罩用雙腳慢慢地將車往後推移，透過頭罩的變身器發出嗚嗚呃呃的聲響，補了一句：「去他的蝙蝠俠」</p>
<p>紅頭罩...一溜煙逃跑了。</p>
<p>他沒試想到紅頭罩的反應竟然是跑走，難不成在富人宅裡他留下甚麼痕跡嗎？除了他拿走一條內褲...哦，希望不要。</p>
<p>他一拳打昏了爬起身的稻草人，試圖不往蝙蝠俠的眼神看去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>7.1<br/>提姆還是把頭敲向餐桌，蝙蝠俠送給他一句禁足的消息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p>
<p>『測量體質不是靠摸的、放下你變態的爪爪』<br/>　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　－－－覺得自己被性騷擾的傑森受驚語。</p>
<p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>如果小鳥們會聽話就不會長大了:P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有嬌羞的傑森<br/>OOC我的鍋<br/>每篇都是當天現榨的XD所以我也不知道後面的走向<br/>但是我竟可能讓他好笑一點XD<br/>因為是用來放鬆工作壓力身心的，希望你們都可以感受到</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>8.</p>
<p>提姆假藉著為泰坦塔更新設備的理由暫時脫離一個月的禁足，當然，沒有羅賓制服。</p>
<p>這並不妨礙他交叉著雙腿在螢幕邊上、在無數個監視器包圍之下，快樂地哼著星際大戰的主題曲。透過大螢幕觀察正在床上休息的傑森，就在床的角落，他可以看到棉被跟著胸口起伏和一點點的黑髮，還有放在床頭的震動按摩器...，在三天以他完全不曉得色情用品可以有那麼和諧的用法。</p>
<p>三天前，那時他躺在莊園的床上，窩在棉被裡偷偷地看平板電腦裡的監視，看著傑森的手解扣那個色情玩具櫃子時，他的想像已經讓他快睜不開眼。然後...他就看著傑森用著最大強度的震動...按摩肩頸，發出一個爽快解放的呻吟。</p>
<p>聽在那聲呻吟上他不計較過往了，反正他有想像力、他就擁有無限的超能力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而現在是早上七點，泰坦塔的小朋友和義警在此時都有各自的生活，螢幕上的傑森則正在為夜晚生活補眠，提姆嘴裡吃著阿福為他準備的蔬菜和雞肉三明治，喝了一口阿福絕對不會為他準備的碳水化合物。</p>
<p>右下的螢幕跳出了視窗，顯示有人員進到泰坦塔內，他按個按鈕查詢一下人員，身分顯示是康納。</p>
<p>一大早康納跑來泰坦塔做甚麼？他關閉了所有螢幕。</p>
<p>康納通常不會無聲無息地走進泰坦塔，但是擅自闖入的人會，八成又是哪個欠揍的小屁孩，<br/>綁一綁送回家，一如既往。</p>
<p>離開前他拿起放在螢幕長桌旁的多米諾面具，以及在門口的長棍，只是沒有制服，嗯哼，他會記得的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>提姆站在電梯前環抱雙手，還是沒有停下哼唱的歌曲，看著樓層顯示器一層一層地往上，他低頭又看手錶一眼，心想傑森早上九點多的時候總是出門一趟，希望他趕得上傑森在衣物間的換衣秀，他想念螢幕裡飽滿又結實的胸肌和腹肌們。</p>
<p>電梯門打開了。</p>
<p>他看到夢寐以求的胸肌朝他襲來，帶著堅硬的拳頭對他的右方臼齒產生一次的分離。</p>
<p>「你他媽！」左方臼齒也掉了一顆。</p>
<p>「以為！」噢，胃。</p>
<p>「有甚麼資格！」別對肋骨，他才剛癒合。</p>
<p>「像個...啊啊啊！」老天他是不是勃起，總覺得好像頂到對方的大腿，傑森怎麼那麼高，他該打多少生長激素才會超越這種身高。</p>
<p>「變態！！！」被一頭打昏了，不，他還想清醒著多接觸傑森，死命地他又睜開雙眼。</p>
<p>他看著傑森只帶著多米諾面具的臉頰氣得通紅．之後又往他頭上一個重擊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>8.1</p>
<p>回到泰坦塔的沃利尖叫著聯絡其他隊友，請求他們趕快拯救被痛毆奄奄一息的提姆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p>
<p>『脫下我的內褲，是你身上穿的那件，不是現在！！』<br/>　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　－－－紅頭罩放棄提姆的治療，狠揍一拳語。</p>
<p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>傑森:明明是我揍他,為什麼我感覺自己被侵犯了!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>要來公開處刑Tim了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>9.<br/>　<br/>提姆一睜開眼睛，他回到莊園了，不是他的房間(他的房間也不適合病患)，是蝙蝠洞的醫療病房，這裡沒有時鐘他不曉得正確時間，他身上的衣物也被置換成一片薄薄的住院服，手上被有鎮定劑的點滴，好像還被掛著頸架，就像是散的然後在病床上重新組合起來的<br/>拼圖。</p>
<p>阿福出現在他的視野中，拿著裝滿清水的吸管給他飲用，他緩緩地吸著<br/>。<br/>「提莫西少爺，現在五點鐘，你還記得發生甚麼事情嗎？」</p>
<p>他扎扎眼，把吸管吐出「有人跑進泰坦塔痛毆我一頓？」這個他可印象深刻。</p>
<p>「還記得是誰嗎？提莫西少爺？」</p>
<p>阿福在兩句話內都加入他的稱呼，都是問句，這不是好的兆頭。</p>
<p>「呃...不知道？」</p>
<p>他們根本沒有在交換任何訊息，只是互相的問句和問句，然後他感覺有人朝他的腹部狠狠的重擊，他只能用自己的眼角往下瞄了一眼。他現在想昏死過去，有三本相冊、兩個存有影片的硬碟和一個被他用來監視傑森的平板電腦，物品的重量不輕。</p>
<p>他保持沉默，但是沒有多久旁邊的陰影就朝他來了而來，首先是尖尖的蝙蝠耳朵進到他的視野里。</p>
<p>低沉嘶啞的嗓音，說實話提姆並不害怕，這是蝙蝠俠用來審問時的方法，他在身邊看了無數次，如果給他機會他也可用出同樣的聲音審問並且得意的說道：『Because I'm Batman』</p>
<p>「他是誰？告訴我，提姆」</p>
<p>沉默，他注視著蝙蝠俠白色目鏡。</p>
<p>「你為什麼把他和...傑森的相片放在一塊。」</p>
<p>顯而易見不是嗎？提姆可看到那一塊傑森在換衣間的監視硬碟就倒在他的肚子上。他相信蝙蝠俠翻閱過他的影片和照片了，而沒有人會在換衣間戴著面具，或者穿著衣服換衣服。</p>
<p>「你可以告訴我的」</p>
<p>噢，這就是個尷尬的話題了，他要說甚麼，類似我正在跟蹤你的兒子拍了一堆涉及隱私的照片而且還在他的住所打手槍...？嘿！說到這個，他的那條內褲有被沒收嗎？</p>
<p>收回不害怕的那句話，他不想在面對蝙蝠俠，犯罪後得羞恥心讓他慫了。</p>
<p>提姆的雙手還可以行動，他伸手把肚子上的物品全部抱在一塊，語氣虛弱地說道：「我...我覺得我該休息了。」</p>
<p>他貌似透過蝙蝠俠的面具，在沉重的表情上，得一個上揚的挑眉。</p>
<p>「我相信收好這些物品，你會休息的更好，提莫西少爺」</p>
<p>「不－」</p>
<p>蝙蝠俠一手撈過那些物品遠離提姆的懷抱。</p>
<p>「等你醒來，我們會談談的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>9.1</p>
<p>藏在新安全屋的紅頭罩一直被周圍竄來竄去的影子驚嚇，但仍然堅忍不拔的拿著訊號監測器在屋內每一個角落巡迴，尤其是需要脫衣服的地方－－。</p>
<p>「知更鳥？這他媽一定是最像蝙蝠的那一款！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p>
<p>『我不會穿上羅賓服的，我已經大了！這輩子都沒這個可能！放開那件短褲！』<br/>　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　－－－傑森每日都被提姆活個驚嚇逼到牆角試圖求生語。</p>
<p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>為什麼我每次開始打文都那麼開心XDDDDD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>最OOC的是布魯斯XDDD<br/>今日又歡脫了一回</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>10.</p><p>『我們會談談的。』</p><p>這一句話讓提姆落到如此窘境，他、布魯斯、一名女性心理診療師，在莊園裡提姆最喜歡的辦公書房，進行一場無人聲的對話。</p><p>提姆還掛著點滴，安靜的環境讓點滴的每一顆低落聲都極為顯見，而頸椎固定器還在他身上，他直能往前看著那位心理診療師或著撇著眼盯著他的監護人，順帶一提他的腹部疼得要命，讓他坐在沙發上是個可恨的主意。逃過挨揍一劫的左右手被布魯斯強行安上石膏，一睡醒就像個沙包被丟來這間書房，生理及心理上的怨恨讓他的臉色極為差勁。</p><p>所有的位置都是他爭取來的，要求他被強行被安置在一個地方，不可能。</p><p>布魯斯和他坐在同一塊沙發，提姆斜著眼與布魯斯進行某種蝙蝠暗碼的交流，坐在他們對面的診療師則是翻閱手上的資料，圓珠筆不停的在紙和紙板上敲擊，毫不在意對面的眨眼頻率。</p><p> </p><p>你的主意，你開口。</p><p>你才是生病的那個。</p><p>顯而易見，看看我身上所有的傷口。</p><p>事出有因，談談那個原因！</p><p> </p><p>診療師終於翻閱到最後一筆資料，開口與他們詢問第一句話：</p><p>「我不是靈媒無法從你們的能量或情緒回溯你們的靈魂，就只是開口，韋恩先生，你觀察到孩子進行這種行為多久了？」</p><p>「...二天前」</p><p>驕傲的隱瞞無所不知的蝙蝠俠整整三年多的提姆噢了一聲，聽聽韋恩先生的答案，就好像兩天前他才找到蝙蝠俠然後成為他的被監護人。</p><p>蝙蝠俠用不贊成的眼神掃他三秒，一轉頭布魯斯用溫和的目光輕輕個拍著提姆大腿上瘀青，對著診療師露出無奈：</p><p>「他實在太著迷了，看看他為此惹了甚麼麻煩，骨折、骨折、還有瘀青」</p><p>成為羅賓後，一直骨折骨折瘀青不間段的提姆又得意的嗯哼一聲。</p><p>「還有點愛現，是吧？」</p><p>布魯斯用力地拍在他大腿上，手快速的在沒有瘀青傷害的大腿肉掐起一塊，提姆努力的吃下那聲尖叫。</p><p>診療師了然的點頭，顯然還是不把他們的互動看在眼裡。</p><p>「這種症狀通常好發於更年輕，十三到十八歲，更通常是長期的狀態。再更通常的狀態是加害者被揍了一頓有不好的回憶後就會結束狀態，轉而尋找下一個受害者」</p><p>提姆不發一語，又斜著眼拼命地朝布魯斯發送暗號。</p><p>我這輩子只有傑森我誰都不要我的血液因他而直流動空氣因他而美好－－－。</p><p>布魯斯哀號的將自己埋入雙掌之間，曾經的他怎麼會覺得這個孩子理智冷靜就像他一樣，看看現在的提姆，他簡直是剛到達叛逆期的小夥子。</p><p> </p><p><br/>10.1</p><p>在替提姆安排好所有行為及戒斷治療後的布魯斯，夜晚裡迅速地套上蝙蝠裝，在高譚市裡不停的與紅頭罩追趕跑跳碰。</p><p>「離我遠點！！你們都離我遠點！！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p><p><br/>『我在拉撒路池的憤怒，全被羞恥心磨耗了。』<br/>　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　－－－紅頭罩自言自語。</p><p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>布魯斯超級ooc<br/>沒人能阻止我把jason寵上天(或者用羞恥心迫害)<br/>OOC都是我的</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蝙蝠俠揪住了紅頭罩，出乎意料的兩人沒有拳腳相向，紅頭罩雙手抱胸的被蝙蝠俠提著衣領拖著走。</p><p>他本來要理當憤怒的給蝙蝠俠一拳，或者好幾拳，最好在突突個幾發子彈送給蝙蝠俠。滿溢出來的背叛和怒火伴隨著最近新的替代品羅賓的鬧劇...等一下，那不是鬧劇，是惡俗的變態隱私尾隨戲碼，他早先揍過和洩恨的精力都被耗費在替代品羅賓身上。所以當他在今晚一次例行巡邏時，蝙蝠俠乘著披風聲降落在他眼前，原本他滿腔的火氣...一滴都不剩了。</p><p>問問蝙蝠俠為什麼沒有替他報仇，為什麼沒有一命償一命。話要說出口前，另一種情緒排山倒海將他沉溺，回想起到高譚後他奪去的不法分子性命和前天痛揍的替代品，恐懼由然升起。又想起替代品對他的監視、浴室、床、更衣室，以及他消失的內褲（他最愛的那條），被受某種侵犯的茫然和羞憤...。</p><p>在蝙蝠俠搖曳著蝙蝠披風故作姿態緩緩向他走來時，傑森腦袋一熱又再一次的轉身跑了。</p><p>好像逃跑有用一樣，沒過十分鐘，在一處貧民建築的高低差上跳躍，他就被纏繞在腳上的絆索摔了個狗吃屎，堪堪的扶著屋頂的邊緣。</p><p>他的衣領被提了起來，於是就淪落到被蝙蝠拖著走。口袋裡還有煙霧彈和幾顆小炸彈，現在使用來得及嗎？</p><p>蝙蝠俠一手將傑森仰面推倒蝙蝠車的引擎蓋上。</p><p>傑森已經準備好挨揍的姿勢了，追根究底蝙蝠俠都不會去殺死罪犯的，那怕是讓他們天人永隔的跳樑小丑。他的下一步是黑門監獄還是阿卡漢？</p><p>他眼前的下一步是布魯斯主動摘下自己的蝙蝠頭罩，護目鏡後的雙眼血絲且戴紅腫，直盯叮看著他。布魯斯大概又三十幾個小時沒有休息過，他擔任羅賓時很熟悉這雙過勞的紅眼。</p><p>也許該禮尚往來，傑森也伸手叩開紅頭罩的解鎖機關，露出紅色多米諾眼罩面具的臉。</p><p>F－蝙蝠俠和替代品八成連他的裸體都看過了，他脫下頭罩幹嘛？又回想起更衣室那萬惡擺在鏡子上的攝像頭，傑森漲紅整個臉。</p><p>一大張黑漆漆的披風快速地擁抱傑森，讓他停止不相關且讓他無措的思考，。</p><p>「我很抱歉，傑森，我的孩子」</p><p>蝙蝠俠仍緊緊的抱著他，以前他們有過爭執時，布魯斯也是同樣的反應，傑森想著他必須提醒一下蝙蝠該做些甚麼：</p><p>「呃...黑門監獄？阿卡漢？」</p><p>「我不會這樣對我的孩子，至少這一次不會...就只是不要有下一次了。」</p><p>哦齁，前幾天他才把一群幫派的二把手砍頭帥氣的丟到會議桌上脅迫高譚的黑幫大佬們呢。他摸縮摸索自己的口袋，這顆頭罩的引爆器在哪，左邊？右邊？誰會在自己的貼身變裝上放上炸彈啊？他按下了引爆器。</p><p>落在地上的頭罩開始嗶嗶聲作響，傑森雙腳雙手並用的把自己踢離蝙蝠俠，將配備於腳上的匕首割開絆鎖，用了足夠的力氣推開布魯斯，讓黑漆漆的大蝙蝠退了近十尺，遠離爆炸波動的範圍內。</p><p>布魯斯疾步往前想伸手再次抓住，卻被真正的爆炸給擊退。</p><p>蝙蝠車的輪胎和一旁被炸了一個小圓坑，周圍佈滿爆炸過後的黑痕和散落的金屬零件，零件上殘留不少血液。</p><p>他身上沒有任何金屬劃過的傷痕，除了爆炸引來得暈眩之外。</p><p>蝙蝠俠打開了通訊器，向另一頭的管家請求移動車輛的幫助。他撿起了幾塊殘有血液的金屬碎片，又再一次要求簡易的血液檢測配備。</p><p>結束後布魯斯警惕的在頻道上提醒另一個竊聽的孩子：</p><p>「看著傑森，回去後向我回報他的狀態，結束通訊。」</p><p> </p><p>11.1</p><p>傑森煎熬的在安全屋裡的沙發上，從散落身旁的醫療物品中挑選各式各樣大小細粗的鑷夾。</p><p>他左右的小腿各受到不同的碎片傷害，痛得要命，他甚至能感受到被崁入肉裡的小塊金屬隨著呼吸上下偏移，今晚他只能在消毒發炎拔出碎片度過了。</p><p>傑森嘟嘟嚷嚷抱怨自己極差的運氣。</p><p> </p><p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p><p><br/>『你的醫療技能有被評分過嗎？給你D-太看得起你了』<br/>　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　－－－中彈的傑森在提姆不知道拔出第幾個彈殼抱怨說道。</p><p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>